An important part of fuel dispensing units is a fuel conduit for conducting the fuel. Furthermore, it is very important to make sure that all fuel conduits are securely retained in the fuel dispensing unit, this in order to avoid leakage, e.g. due to that two fuel conduits being connected to each other being drawn apart.
Many methods are known for securely retaining a fuel conduit in a fuel dispensing unit. One method aims at welding the fuel conduit to a frame of the fuel dispensing unit. In another method the fuel conduits are attached to the frame of the fuel dispensing unit by bolts or screws. These methods aim at fixedly retaining the fuel conduits in the fuel dispenser unit. A drawback is that it is time consuming to mount the fuel conduits in the fuel dispensing unit. Another obvious drawback is that it is difficult and time consuming to service and especially new assembly the fuel dispensing unit, e.g. exchange an old fuel conduit.
In a further method a fuel conduit is retained in the fuel dispending unit by a clamp anchor, the fuel conduit is pulled through an opening and then a clamp anchor is applied to the fuel conduit in order to make it impossible to withdraw the fuel conduit back through the opening. A drawback of this method is that it is time consuming to mount the conduit in the fuel dispensing unit.
Accordingly, there is a need for improvements on how to retain a fuel conduit in a fuel dispensing unit.